Microelectromechanical sensor elements and micromechanical sensor systems including trenches for stress decoupling are available in the related art.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2015 116 353 A1 describes a micro-integrated sensor having a sensor layer which includes an area provided with a sensitive element. The area provided with the sensitive element is surrounded by an air gap, a circumferentially extending through-trench, and a gap between a surface of the sensor layer and a substrate. Furthermore, the micro-integrated sensor includes elastic joining areas, which extend on an edge area of the area provided with the sensitive element and hold this area.
However, due to the trench process, the MEMS core element becomes sensitive to acceleration and may experience an excitation by different modal forces which may occur according to the possible modes of the component. This circumstance may result in an impairment of the sensor element, and moreover in inaccurate measurement results.